A Wizard's Memories Must Be Forgotten
by Lefty Jade
Summary: Scottish Sam Winder was given a chance to attend Durmstang Institute or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she defies her fathers wishes and joins Hogwarts, knowing not of her new fate, will she have second thoughts? Especially with new feelings towards what she thought to be her best friend. Part I
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – An Expected Letter**

_Giant feasts, rumbling Quidditch matches, precious friends_...these were only a few joys that came with the attendance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or as some like to call it, their _second home_. To little Sam Winder, a bright, Scottish lass, Hogwarts had been her _second home _for nearly two years now! Nobody was bound to be more excited than her, not by a longshot! Anything to escape that creaky shack she resided in, especially with the creepy happenings occurring. And being so far from friends wasn't helping her case, friends that had been faithful to her from the moment they locked hands! The feasts they happily dug into together (goodness, did you expect them to share?); the matches they supported and shrieked at unitedly; and the conflicts they worked through simultaneously. What could beat them?

That day pulled around quick, and when it did, a trail of eccentric, silvery smoke greeted the Hogwarts students as they boarded the luminous, scarlet train. For such an effulgent attitude amongst the students, including Sam, it was a shivering cold and dreary day. How irregular it was for the weather to be so down, but nonetheless, not even the rain could drown out the students' spirits!

_How did I make it through the summer?_ thought Sam flabbergasted. It really had been a long summer for her. She began to lose herself after a while, wondering if it'd ever end. With her father gone half the time and friends living so far away what else was she to do other than rereading old books?

"Sam?" a familiar, high-pitched voice caught Sam's attention. Her hand ran along the golden letters of _The Hogwarts Express _as her sparkling green eyes searched each compartment. A pale, freckled face seemed to stick out from the crowd of students that surrounded the window it extruded from. The boy stared at Sam intently, a warm smile hidden within the brown freckles. "Sam!" She found herself running towards the boy in heap of delight, suddenly surprised to have caught him in the nick of time.

"You didn't write back, Seamus!" Sam bellowed, pushing him to the side as she hopped inside the large cabin.

"I'm happy to see you too!" he laughed, straightening himself up next to a nervous looking Neville.

Sam pursed her lips, finding a spot next to Dean, a darker-skinned boy that had also been a friend from the past two years. "Seriously! The only people I had to write to was this kid-" a finger was pointed at Dean, "-and Ronald!" Dean looked highly offended but she knew he was only kidding as usual.

"Fine, remind me when we get there to write to Sam, will ya?" he nudged Neville, snickering. He turned his gaze towards the window. "Wha' a beautiful day!" he beamed, making the rest of the bunch laugh. It became strangely quiet as the train shifted into gear and they were off as the station was replaced with open fields. "I still can't believe we're going back..." whispered a dazed Seamus. "After a while it seemed there wasn't a chance I'd be getting my return letter!"

The three nodded in agreement. It especially meant something to Sam; she had felt the same thing just a few weeks ago. It reminded her of her very first acceptance letter, it wasn't to Hogwarts. No, it was to someplace she believed was far more superior. To this day her father still believed it, but Sam Winder had a change of heart long ago.

_It started out as what I knew to be a quiet day,_ in which was enjoyable, until the well-known owl of the Ministry of Magic stopped by for a visit. It was no ordinary visit, no, because written in bold letters on a piece of parchment rolled around the owls leg read: **Durmstrang Institute Qualified**.

_Father nearly choked on his pork chop upon hearing me read the letter aloud. "So it's finally come, has it? I can't believe you're already, what, eleven?" A giant grin spread across his face. _

_My father and uncle had both attended Durmstrang Institute, giving me a high chance of being qualified for it. We lived in Germany but my mother was Scottish, having me raised in Scotland until she disappeared suddenly. That's when my father and I moved to Germany, his homeland. That was years ago, however, maybe when I was five?  
Father, being the eager person he was, read the letter over and over as if expecting to miss something. "When do we leave for the Alley?" he exclaimed with excitement. I shrugged only, knowing not of what he was going to drag me into. My brother had always wanted to go to Durmstrang, that is until he left long after Mum, or at least that was what I was told of him. "I say we leave tomorrow morning!" _

_I did not answer but slunk upstairs, not wanting to hear him yap further on. On my way up, I stopped by my father's room and snuck the family messenger; a silly barn owl of the name Merry. I had to message my friend back in France, she was either getting a letter from Beauxbatons or Hogwarts, you see, and I absolutely had to know. I hadn't see her at all but it still interested me. My eyes shot this way and that as I searched frantically for a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. Once all items were found, I dabbed the quill gingerly into the ink and traced out my words very carefully:_

_**Dear Cecelia,**_

_**It's been a long while since I've last talked with you, huh? I believe it's safe to say I'll be sending you messages more often since it's come to that time! Things will actually be happening! Anyways, I got my letter today, obviously, can you guess where I'm going? That's right, Durmstrang Institute. Please write back! I'd like to here where you're off to! Hope to get your letter soon!**_

_**Your Friend, Sam**_

_Before placing it carefully around his leg, I told him, "Take this to Cecelia Noble. You know where she is." He nearly missed the ground trying to flap out the window. I watched him until he was completely out of sight; France was quite far so I didn't expect him to return for another few days.  
In the meantime, I attempted to keep myself busy with a series. The books I only ever read were the muggle's many ideas of werewolves, and vampires, and unicorns, and any other "magical" creature. That is mostly because it is the only type of muggle books my father allowed though they still interested me greatly._

_The books from my father's collection called for me. I searched through his little dusty bookcase cautiously. Many stories I had read from long ago sat with dust bunnies piling on top of them. Down past a trilogy full of mysteries concerning the fairy was a set of Durmstrang textbooks that my father had used in his years at the Institute. Surprisingly, my hand did not reach for _**Durmstrang Institute: An Unplottable Wonder** _but the one right next to it. I could not read the front nor the side; letting my curiosity run freely, I hurried to my bedroom and attempted to pry the book open._

_"Sam!" my Father bursted inside my room. Quick as lightning, I slammed the book down and shielded it with my pillow. He looked agitated and seemed to be holding his breath. Had I made it too obvious that I was going through his books? "Sam, tell me you haven't sent Merry out. I need him to send a letter to Mrs. Finnigan-_-_She's having problems with the old man at home again."_

_"Yes," I said breathlessly thankful. "Sorry, Father. I sent him out about ten minutes ago."_

_He sighed, "France?"_

_I nodded, receiving me a straight look from my father. "Alright, but you're going to have to take this down to the Owlery downtown. I need this sent now. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting." With a wink, he dropped the letter down on my bedside and left._

_As they say, curiosity killed the cat: good thing it was just a saying. Gingerly, my fingers clenched the faded pink envelope tightly as I read the outside silently. It would've been wrong to read the letter, but it consumed the inside of me. What could possibly be so important that he needs this letter sent to Mrs. Finnigan immediately? I felt something had been going on between the two, and still do. At this point, they've been sending letters between each other constantly. Were they planning something or just merely close friends?_

_No matter how weird it felt, I do as I am told, grabbing the envelope and trudging downstairs also bringing along my Cleansweep Five. It was the fastest way to get to the Owlery, and considering we lived in a Wizarding neighborhood, it was all right. "Oh, another thing, I didn't write the address on there. Just request for an eagle owl under the name of Samuel and send him to Ireland to Mrs. Finnigan. He'll know where to go."  
I took it in with another nod._

_Samuel? Who names their owl "Samuel"?_

_Ireland, he said? And I had thought I sent our owl far; Ireland was just a little farther west than England, but every mile counted._

_Climbing onto my Cleansweep, I kicked off the ground and soared up into the air. Among the ground were German wizards filing in and out of shops. Hardly did I know anybody, though I didn't get out that much either. The post was to the east, exactly opposite of which the sun sets. With a quick grunt, I'm off that way and skim the tops of the rugged houses and buildings searching for the Owlery sign._

_After not even a mile a voice called me, "Sam? Sam, is that you?" For a second, it seemed I imagined it but I know I hadn't gone crazy just yet. It was no German accent but an English one! I stared down into the mob of natives and found straight, red hair stand out completely. "Sam, come down, come down!" said the male voice one again. Narrowing my eyes and flying down, all I recognized was the flaming hair; not what I thought to be a natural German attribute._

_"Charlie? Charlie!" Charlie had been a close family friend with Mum since as long as I could remember and when she left, if you will, we've only become closer. We've never really heard anything about his family though, making it hard for him or us to speak with him in terms of certain things. He's always been a joy though I wish he'd not keep secrets like he was too known for._

_"Sam, how nice to see you again! Where are you headed?"_

_My shoulders rolled up lazily and showed him the letter. He understood and nodded in reply. "What are you doing in Germany, don't you work in Romania?" Charlie had gone to work with the dragons considering he was a big outdoors and animal person. He had always come down to visit Father and I and told us stories of the dragons he's dealt with.  
"Partially, but I've been sent down here to do some studies with this professor, you see. All who have worked with him say he's the best so I thought I'd give him a shot. Anyways, how's your father?"  
"I suppose you could say he's had a boost of eagerness run through him lately."_

_"Wait," he held up a finger and displayed an expression of thought, "You got a letter to Durmstrang?" Charlie had always known about my father's obsession with Durmstrang Institute. Thankfully, he knew how I felt about it considering his story once told about his own father getting overly excited about his acceptance into Hogwarts._

_"Exactly right."_

_There was a long pause between us. There was so much to talk about but in such little time. How would we speak of it all?_

_"Well, I've got to run," he broke the long silence, "but how about we catch up on things later? Have any plans?"_

_With a shake of my head, he grins widely. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night? We're having some Muggle Chili!"_

_"All right, I'll be there! Don't forget to tell your father this time, either, okay?"  
His assurance made me laugh. "Of course, of course." Kicking off the ground once more, I waved goodbye and head for the Owlery. It was nice to see him again. I had hoped to hear good stories when he returned.  
At the Owlery, I dropped a few knuts off at the front desk and continued forward into where the owls were kept. Careful with my steps, I avoided flecks of owl droppings spread amongst the ground, and picked out the eagle owl my father recommended out of the flock. A strong raptor was needed for the long journey. The bird stuck out its leg with the other gripped tightly on my shoulder; I wrapped the note tightly around it, securing it with a band. "Ireland, Mrs. Finnigan, from Jeremiah Winder," I whispered to it, sending it off through the window._

_Making my way home, I steady my broom and wave my hands in there. I was enjoying every minute of the flight. Not only that, but the letter that would hopefully be coming my way soon; I had been accepted to Durmstrang Institute; and Charlie had come back after who knows how long?_

Little did Sam know what was to be expected later...


	2. Chapter 2

_After notifying my father the next morning of my invitation to Charlie, I expected him to smile and perhaps dance around the room like he does when he's excited but his face did not show any signs of glee. "Are you not happy to see him after THREE_ _years of him gone?" He held a hand to his heart with a look of shock, though Charlie's sudden appearance did not seem to be the cause of it. "Father?"_

___ "Dear Child, this is not why I stagger. You, um, you should not creep on me like that." His expression was unreadable by now, whatever was the matter; he was able to hide it. Still thoroughly frozen, it was easy to notice his arm move slowly behind his back, his gaze deathly still upon me. "What is that you were saying?" he spoke with a tremor in his voice; "Charlie has returned?" And just like that, a smile-_-_not the usual genial smile, but a wicked, cursed grin-_-_formed in his chubby cheeks. It frightened me terribly but I held my ground. He muttered his next words very slowly, "Well, I suppose I should go out and retrieve the ingredients-" he now rested his body, "-for the chili. Shall I?" The room went silent instantly, and there was a long pause before he moved completely again and disapparated out of the room with a loud crack rattling the walls._

___ Never in those eleven years I've spent with him have I seen such a ominous grin, or the stillness of his thick body, and the shaky sounds protruding from his thin lips. A shiver went down my spine as if he would come back the same way and do something so terrible in act that I would not live to see his genuine smile again. _

___ I returned to my room where I climbed into bed with my body trembling and an aghast pain in my head. The light, it was getting brighter, causing everything to become quite vague. My pallid eyes closed for lengthy moments of time until my mind went completely black._

_An obscure voice rang throughout my brain. When I did not answer to it, it jolted my body like a blender. "Sam!" it called over and over again. This time it sounded as if it were standing right beside my own ear. My contracted pupils shot open as the light greeted them viciously. The curly red hair I had known and loved stood in front of me with its owner containing a look of horror. "Sam!" it called again. This time I was able to make out the familiar features of Charlie and sit up, rubbing my eyes lavishly. _

___ "Stop shaking me, will you?" I hollered. "I feel like there's an earthquake going on inside of me!" Charlie looked confused for some reason. I inspect the room for anybody else but there is no others present. He was two meters away from me. "Oh, erm, sorry, I'm just a little dizzy. What're you doing here so early?"__  
__ Charlie shot me another befuddled glance. "Sam, it nearly ten at night! Where's your father?"_

___ "He is not home yet?" The memories from earlier came flooding back. It did not affect me as much as it had but it would surely never leave my memory.__  
__ "No, I apparated my way in when nobody answered the door. Is everything all right? How long has he been gone?"_

___ "I-I don't know, Charlie. He left sometime this morning. I-he was-there was this-" I took a deep breath in as a war battled itself out inside my head: should I tell him or is it just that personal? Charlie, I assume, had probably never seen Father like this either so why not spare him the trouble? "Never mind, he should be here soon. He never stays after eleven when he's out."_

___ Charlie paced back and forth in the room with an unsettling look etching out his appearance. "So you're saying we hav__e only an hour?"_

_My head tilted forward, cheeks flushing richly. "An hour for what?"_

___ "Listen, this may not be enough time to explain considering your father could flash in at any moment-" he grabbed my hands and sat me up properly at the end of the bed. His intentions were much different than it seemed but it got to me all the same. I could feel my cheeks heat up even more as he kneeled down._

___ I do have to admit that I had a hopeless crush on him since my mother first introduced him to us. Even without an explanation as to who he was, I had fancied him from them on. Those nights he had stayed with me and told me stories of his home (not revealing too much information) it helped me think of my perfect love. He was basically everything I now look for in people, not that I met too many. Ever since he disappeared for longer periods of time it had worn off and I started realizing that our age difference was much too far apart._

___ Carrying on, he pulled his bag into sight that he had kept swept around his shoulder. "First off, I need you to promise me that you'll keep this secret and you'll keep it safe. You must take good care of it and don't tamper with it, even while at Ho-er-Durmstrang. Don't even let your father see it. You would be doing a huge favor for me." _

___ I didn't know what to think of the offer at first. "What is it?" I asked, curiosity taking over my better judgment. _

___ Slowly, Charlie revealed a small, wooden chest. "What lies in here will remain a mystery if it is not kept from...certain sources. You must promise me from the bottom of your heart that you will do everything you can to keep it safe." _

Following the long silence, which was very awkward for all of them, Sam announced, "I'm going to go change into my robes before we arrive at Hogwarts." Seamus stood up, nodding once before climbing out along with her. "You don't have to come, Seamus."

Seamus shrugged again as he did a lot when he had no real excuse. "I don't _have _to but I still can if I _want _to." He grinned widely and shut the door, leading her to where they held the luggage. "Besides, I've got to change into my robes too. I suppose everybody else changed into theirs before arriving."

Sam did not reply, she was too busy rummaging through her bag for her robes. He stood above it, staring down anxiously inside the black suitcase. It was hard to go through your small bag when a chest a quarter its size was taking up most of the space._ I need to keep it hidden, away from anybody's wandering eyes, not even Seamus's is an exception, _she told herself. Luckily, her robes weren't too far down the side, so pulling them out was no problem.

"Do you have yours?" Seamus nodded and was first back to the door. They parted ways at the bathroom as Sam slipped into her warm, well-woven, robes.

_I shake my head but I know I will one day regret taking this. "Charlie," I asked, my voice quivering, "you're not here to meet with that professor, are you?"_

_Charlie frowned and turned his gaze to the floor briefly. "No, no I'm not." He stared up at me for a long time before removing something else from his bag. "Here, she should help guard what you have here. When the chest is in the hands of somebody else, she'll know what to do." He winked and handed me a small cage that contained what seemed like a mini squirrel. "Here name's Rose, she's a chinchilla. Now, you must take good care of her too."_

_I gulped and look at what had been placed in front of me. A chest and a mini-squirrel thing. How was it supposed to protect such a large chest? None of this made sense. "Can I see what's inside?"_

___ Charlie smiled grimly. "'Fraid not, Sam. If you're able to keep it hidden," he smiled half-heartedly, "it's true colors will show. Now, I will be picking it back up in your third year of D-Durmstrang, okay? Don't worry, I'll have an excuse to get there-" There was a short pause between us. He had been talking so fast that he must have run out of words to say too quickly._

___ "W-Will, I see you again before that?" I could feel the nerves inside of me starting again. I did not want him to leave, especially with my father acting the way he was. "And be honest, Charlie, you left us for nearly three years!" The tears started prickling in my eyes. It made me wonder, did he even get to say goodbye to Mum when she left?_

"_Shh, of course I will, Sam. Even if that means that I have to visit, er, Durmstrang," he assured._

___ I nod hesitantly then wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you, Charlie!" I whispered with a tear sliding down my cheek._

_ Charlie was not shocked by my movement I could tell because he chuckled. "I missed you too, Kiddo," he muttered into my neck while squeezing me tightly._

_Suddenly, a rapping came from the window. Charlie released me and looked over to the window, opening it for the owl that awaited. It made its way by my side and stuck out its leg. "Hold on, Sam," said Charlie apprehensively and tore the letter away from the owl. He looked at it, his eyes widening. "I can't let you read this, Sam, I'm sorry." _

___ My gaze toward him screwed up a bit. "What do you mean? What is it?"_

_"You'll have to wait until your father comes home. I'm sure he is notified of this as well. C'mon, let's get you into bed." I did not fight his request as long as I got to hear what was going on soon. Placing the chest and the small crate on my dresser, I climbed back under the covers like before. I was not tired one bit but Charlie seemed to think I should've been. "At least close your eyes," he says, pulling a chair up by my side. _

___ "You should tell me a story..." I request quietly._

___ Charlie laughs and stares down in thought. "Hmm, a story? I'm not sure if I have any good ones right now. My years seem to be getting more monotonous the older I get." He chuckled once more before a loud pang echoed among the halls._

___ Charlie bolted upright while I only flinched. He hastily made his way out of my room and shut the door with a slam. There was yelling that I could hardly understand; both from Charlie and Father. I gradually slid out of bed and slunk towards my door, not wanting to be caught by either. I crack my door open just a little though I could hardly see anything that way. There were spells flying this way and that however they both looked fine. As I expanded the space between the door and the wall it creaked loudly, giving me away._

_ Given the chance when Father had his back turned, Charlie snapped his head around and pointed his wand at me. I backed away out of pure fear and watched as the door was whammed back into place. "Colloportus!" I heard him shout and the fighting continued._

_ I whimper and panic. I couldn't just wait there before one of them ended up killing the other. My trembling hands scrabbled towards the door and shook the handle rapidly. It would not open even when I switched the lock back and forth. "Stupid spell," I mutter and crawl into a corner where I waited...and waited...and waited, listening to the newfound screams of Charlie._

The train slowed down to a halt and the lights flickered on and off as both Sam and Seamus stepped out of the bathroom at nearly the same time. "We can't possibly be there yet!" exclaimed Seamus, pushing himself to a nearby window. "And we're _not_." Confused, Sam came in next to him, staring out the window with a strange, eerie feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.  
"I don't remember the Hogwarts Express ever breaking down." Seamus shook his head, displaying the same expression as Sam. "You don't think...something bad's happened, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_It was somewhere after midnight by the time the voices ceased and the movements faltered. I, on my hands and knees, crawled towards the door to see if it had been unlocked. Unfortunately, it was not and I couldn't hear anything on the other side. "Charlie!" I hollered, pounding on the door as well. "Charlie, let me out!" There was a rusty mutter of words and a click signaling that the door had been unlocked. Quickly opening the door, I come to face my Father out of breath and shaken. "Where were you? Where's Charlie? What happened?" He did not answer any of my questions but handed me a letter with a sickening glare. "What is this?" I stared indignantly at him not wasting a single glance at the yellow speckled envelope._

_Father turned towards me with a grunt and propped himself against the corner of the wall. "You have a choice, Sam," he growled, shooting a look of disgust into the neighboring room, "and that envelope will tell you everything. Now go on, get into bed. Spare me all these silly questions of yours." The same lisp stuck to his low mutter as he returned to his room down the hall._

_My eyes immediately shot down to the letter, not moving an inch from where I stood, and read the black print labeled on the front. _

_**Sam Winder  
Wolfsburg, Germany**_

_**Brooklyn Boulevard 481**_

_I tore open the letter not knowing what to expect only to nearly let it slide from my fingers. Written in bold letters above said: __**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**__. My mouth dropped at the sight of it, I couldn't believe it! Did this mean I could go to either one? Perhaps they made a mistake, maybe they meant it for somebody else. Surely there is was no other Sam Winder with the same exact address, were there? _

_Something drew me out of my room, the same feeling hours ago. Fortunately, I was lucky that I had because Charlie sat in the room next to mine with a bad cut running from his lip to his chin and looked much too tired to be in his condition. I yelled his name grievously. His wand shot up towards me with an expression telling me to hush. I nodded hesitantly, not wanting to be anywhere near him while he was in possession of his wand. As if reading my mind, he released it and placed his head against the wall with exhaustion burning in his features._

_Uncertain of how to react, I move towards him cautiously. "Charlie...what happened?" I swallowed uneasily, watching him, not sparing a second to blink. A low rumble came from the bottom of his throat; it was hard to tell if he was even trying to talk, however his eye contact told me he was at least capable of some communication. "C'mon, I'll get you into the spare bed." I attempt to grapple both of his arms but he shunts me back. His head turned lazily to the side; it was forever until he decided to clench the cedar dresser, depending fully on his right leg, and pulling his own body weight up. In the process, I grab his arm and wrap it around my shoulders to help support him. When he was stable enough, his gaze was steady upon me and a small smile from him made my heart leap even in his bad condition.  
We had managed to make it to the bed, thankfully only being a few feet away. Charlie sat down with a plop and moaned achingly, still grasping me tightly around the neck. A short pause made its way before Charlie squeezed me to his chest, a small deploring lament slipping from his throat. Now I knew the world was coming to an end: Father having signs of a madman, an actual mistake made in the world of magic, and Charlie was crying. What else could it mean?_

_We held this position for a while, no other noises coming from him neither I, though tears flooded down my face like a rainstorm had just been set loose above me. As he pulled away, I could see that his bottom eyelids and cheeks were soaked, but he smiled regardless. I knew, as he set his hands on my shoulders, that it was time to say goodnight. I did so, giving him a flustering kiss on the cheek and returning to my room. This time, I could feel the dreadful exhaustion raising inside of me. Surely, disregarding the nightmares, I had gotten some kind of sleep that night._

_*~*~*~*~*~*  
The very next day, Charlie was gone. His wand that sat only a foot away from the wall before had disappeared as well as the rest of his belongings. The tiny crate with the chinchilla and the chest still sat on my dresser. I had to hide them, for Charlie's sake, I did not want them confiscated by Father. There was no note, nothing from him that told me he was okay. It worried me terribly, but I had to trust that he was fine and was most likely in a hurry for a good reason._

_The rest of my summer was filled with dread and dying hope. Things couldn't have gone so wrong in my eyes. I did not know when the next time I would see Charlie and the man who I called "Father" who has turned into an absolute physco ever since then._

_When the time came, I had to decide which school I was to attend since all were in session by September 1st, two weeks from now. "What'll it be?" my Father's gruff voice boomed throughout the room as he stands with his hands on his hips. "Just so you know, I will not be transporting you to or from home under any circumstances if you choose that damn Hogwarts-Full-Of-It over the mighty Durmstrang! Not is it only ran by that lunatic, Dumbledore, but they've got more hidden Death Eaters working there than anywhere else!"_

_This made me very confused. "How do you know this?" I question, my eyes narrowing into slim slits._

_"How do I know this?" he repeated exasperated. "Long before your time there was many accused witches and wizards of being The Dark Lord's servants and most of them were let out free! Plenty are at that dreaded school just waiting for their next bloody attack!"_

_"Well maybe I will attend!" I declared out of spite. Hardly did I believe a word he spoke; he was only trying to get me to go to Durmstrang. Well, it wasn't happening, not since my mind changed at least!_

_"OH-NO-YOU-WON'T! I-COMPLETELY-FORBID-YOU!" he hollered at the top of his lungs a disgruntled look forged into his skin._

_For the first time in my life I had yelled at my father. It felt so wrong but at the same time so right. Never had I felt so free until then. It lasted for what seemed like hours until he finally accepted grumpily. I would have to find a way to the train platform and the place to collect my supplies but he agreed to lend me the galleons to do whatever I needed to. "That Charlie...always no good when he's around," Father muttered. "Bad influence, he is. What're you lookin' at? Get to packing!" he snapped. "The quicker your gone, the more I'll enjoy the rest of the year!"  
He murmured to himself all the way downstairs; I only shook my head and ignored his stomping along the way. I found my bag, packing it with everything I needed. The only things I took that was optional was the chest, the crate, and the book I had found the other day in my Father's bookshelves. I still had yet to read it, though I did not feel safe around here. It's as if I was under surveillance 24/7. _

_I was finished and ready to go. The only thing that I had left to do was say goodbye and leave. Making my way downstairs, I nod my head towards Father signaling my leave and was out the door. It broke my heart to see him mad and unforgiving, joyful to see me leave, but Hogwarts awaited, and I couldn't miss this chance._

_Before waiting for the Knight Bus, a bus used only by stuck wizards and witches, I make my way to the Owlery, this time without a broom since first years are supposedly just learning. I had to send my approval letter to Hogwarts so they knew I was coming. As I sat on the curb, the Knight Bus came swinging by in no time. "Mornin', Miss!" exclaimed the Conductor. "'Ow are 'ou on this fine afternoon? Where are 'ou off to?" He took my bags and helped me onto the bus._

_I smiled brightly, "London, er," I looked at the piece of parchment that read where we could collect our school items, "Diagon Alley." _

_He nodded. "'O course! Student at 'Ogwarts, I believe?"_

_"Yes."  
"Sounds like we've got ourselves a Scott," joked the driver. "What're you doing so far from home?" He closed the doors giving me a chance to take a seat._

_I blushed, feeling a knot in my throat. Never have I been the social type. "It'd make your jobs too easy," I retort back with a smile.  
They both guffawed and were off in no time. If it was possible, I fell asleep on the jerking bus after about an hour. It was a mighty quick bus though they had others to drop off and London was quite far. Ignoring my insides which felt like they were floating inside of me, I wondered when we'd ever get there. _

_Suddenly, the bus halts. "Almost 'ere, Miss Winder!" said the Conductor, Stan Shunpike. I nodded in reply and watched the outside world go by. Muggles were interesting in so many ways, they even did natural things different than wizards, though of course we all rely more on magic. "We're 'ere!" _

_Finally, I'm able to walk into the fresh air of Diagon Alley. Actually, to my dismay, there was a wretched stench and the place was so crowded, though I could manage. The first thing I intended to do was grab my robes and textbooks, which were the most important things at this point besides my wand. The rest was to be easily obtained later._

_A shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions sat not too far from where I was dropped off. As I walked in, a short and stout lady was speaking with another similar looking one who was measuring an older boy. "Hufflepuff Quidditch Robes, you say? Well I've got some that came in just yesterday!" yelped the first lady and headed into the backroom. I find myself staring at both the second lady and the boy. It took them a minute to notice me, but as they did the lady recognized me instantly. "Sam? Sam Winder, is that you, Dear?" I nodded, deeply bewildered by her knowledge. "Oh, your father's shown me so many pictures of you and talked so much about you!" _

_"O-Oh, he has?"_

_"Yes, yes, dear, he has!" _

_"S-So, you're...?" I asked, searching for the familiar name Father mentioned before. What was is it again? Finnick?_

_"Ms. Daphne," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, shall I measure you? I suppose you'll be attending Durmstrang this year, am I right? What're you doing so far from it?" She started rummaging through drawers, staring at me as I shook my head with disappointment. "Oh, um, that's a shame. However, Hogwarts is also a great school!" Ms. Daphne was unusually quiet after that but she handed me the robes and waved off the money. "Think of it as a close-family loan," she whispered secretly and grinned.  
Next was the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop to be exact. As I enter, an old man-not very sane-looking at that-stood at his desk, examining papers. "Oh, hello, hello!" he exclaimed, rushing to my side. "I am Mr. Ollivander, and you are?"_

_"S-Sam Winder," I stammered, letting him take my hand and bowing lowly.  
"A pleasure, now shall we find your wand?" I nodded hesitantly before he was going this way and that. "Hm, let's see, this one looks promising!" He handed me a black wand with a beautiful encrusted rear. As I swung it around, nothing happened. "No, I suppose not. How about this one?" He replaced the wand I was holding with a much brighter brown one, not even bothering to put the other wand back in its case. Another good flick from my wrist caused a mountain of books to topple off of his desk. "Oops, um, no!" Mr. Ollivander rummaged around for a good amount of time before making a long, breathless, inhuman noise. "Try this one! Well, go on!" He pushed a dark brown wand with a red-tint into my hands, watching with excitement. I smile, giving the wand another good rattle. It instantly sent sparks flying, literally! "Very good, very good! Cherry-Wood, Unicorn Hair, 14 3/4 inches, Sturdy! What an amazing combination!"_

_I studied the wand with a smile. His comment made me curious, "What's so amazing about it?"_

_"What's so amazing about it? Unicorn hair is said to bond quite closely with its first owner! Though its very common, yours is one of the longest wands I've sold. 'Course, they can reach to around 16 inches, but very few of them do."_

_"I'll take it," I said immediately and pull out the amount of galleons proposed. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," I speak with my newfound confidence and was out the door._

_My textbooks and other needed items were easily and swiftly purchased right after my trip to the wand shop. I was so excited to finally get my wand. Besides the consistent thoughts of the happenings with Charlie and Father, my day was going well._

_Fortunately, there was quite a few galleons left over when I was finished with my list. I did not spend it, however, and decided to save it for whenever I might need it._

_Next was the Leaky Cauldron. It was recommended by many wizards from what I'd heard others muttering. It lay at the entrance of Diagon Alley, making it easier for me when it came to the time of leaving for the train. I checked myself in and entered a creaky, well-kept room. It was nice and cozy which was all I needed._

_As I spread myself out on the bedspread, Charlie appeared in my mind. Would I ever see him again?_


	4. Chapter 4

_ "You don't think...something bad's happened, do you?" _

Sam and Seamus stood at the end of the long corridor as the lights flickered off. Sam was blinded in the darkness though Seamus did not seem to be. "Did you see that?" he whispered breathlessly. Sam shook her head but before able to answer verbally something tugged her into a corner with a hand wrapped tightly around her mouth. "Shh, Sam," it was Seamus of course. His hand detached itself from her mouth as they both sat down slowly, looking out into the open hallway for any..._unnatural _movement.

Something brushed the side of Sam's leg; she drug it back and curled her arms around them. _What could possibly be inside the train? This train is supposed to be as protected as Hogwarts, isn't it?_ Just then, she could see it _too_, something floating around wearing black drapes to cover its bony figure. Her natural reaction was to pull out her wand but she hadn't exactly learned her patronus charm yet. And even if she had, Sam always had problems with Defense Against the Dark Arts spells for some reason, it had never been an easy subject of hers. "Do you know what they are, Seamus?" They started entering other cabins, screams and patronesses were spreading throughout the train within no time. "Seamus, we need to get back to Dean and Neville." Sam turned to him but he was too frozen to speak. "C'mon-" She tugged on his arm.

"No, Sam, its too dangerous! Stay here, they won't-" Before he could finish, there hovered one, staring down menacingly at the two. Sam turned to Seamus who looked as if he was going to faint any minute.

If he wasn't going to do anything, Sam had to try. Swiping out her wand, she stuttered out a random spell, but nothing came. She stamped her foot, eyeing her wand indignantly. Fear stuck over her again as it glided nearer. A coldness enveloped Sam's heart and mind, she felt as if she'd go mad right then and there. Sam was left with nothing else to do, actually she could do nothing else. Her mind murmured many spells but she knew none would help, that is if her body would even listen. Sam fell backwards, nearly unconscious just as Seamus finally got the nerve to stand up, beginning to shoot spells and charms.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _roared a voice that was not Seamus's. The _thing _backed away as a lion patronus moved it back with each step it took. Seamus kept his wand pointed at the ghoul-like creature but it was obvious he was doing nothing to prevent it. Oliver Wood came into view as he was in the same position as Seamus. The creature was soon out the window, off somewhere else. "Is that the last of them?" asks Oliver to one of his 7th year friends. He nodded, sending them off into their own cabin.

Seamus turned to Sam finally, noticing her fixed stare at Oliver, and pulled her up by the arm. "You all right?" he asked concerned. Sam nodded firmly, walking silently among the hallways. Seamus appeared from behind and set a hand on her shoulder. "Don't have a heart attack," he teased with still a far look in his eyes but his mind back to normal. She rolled her eyes as, this time, _she _lead him back to their compartment. Neville and Dean were pressed up against the walls with their wands held high. "Calm down, it's just us!" said Seamus, raising his hands for them to settle.

"Did you see those _things_?" gasped Neville, shaking with fright. Sam and Seamus nodded simultaneously. "What _were _those things?" To their luck, the lights returned and the train started moving as well, no explanation from anybody, only whispers and rumours of what they had just witnessed.

*~*~*~*~*  
_What in the world just happened?__Back in Diagon Alley went quite well for my first ever visit. The people that ran The Leaky Cauldron treated me fairly at my stay and gave me free breakfast every morning. I even met my new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was also staying there: Professor Quirrell. He was a nice man but I had this weird feeling about him. That turban he wore, it was just so out of place, even in the Wizarding World! And I have never met anybody in my life who stuttered as much as he. Nevertheless, I thought he would make a fine Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

___ I even began to visit other shops just to get to know them so that it would make my trip much easier next year. One shop that I stopped by (and interested me greatly) everyday was named "Magical Menagerie." It was just another pet and supplies store but I enjoyed going in playing around with the animals. The lady which ran it could hardly care for the animals because there were so many. Money was running low and the only ones able to care for them all was her and her husband, sometimes her sister and niece. I offered to help while I was still there and she seemed more than glad, but I'd be leaving soon to both our dismay._

___ Since then, I visited everyday and wasted the rest of the two weeks there, occasionally stopping by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a quick treat. When the time came, it was time to head to platform nine and three quarters. I didn't know where that'd be or how to get there, leading me to the help of Mrs. Abbott, the owner of Magical Menagerie. She explained to me that it was her niece's first time and handed me an enchanted map that told me exactly where to go. Saying my goodbyes and thank yous, I left without another word._

_It did not take long to arrive at the train platform. Each post had a sign saying "9" or "10" but not "9 3/4." I would've asked a conductor but they might've thought I was crazy considering there were Muggles everywhere. There I was, standing at King's Cross, and not a clue how to get to this mysterious "Platform nine and three quarters." Suddenly, I could've swore somebody had ran through one of the walls. My eyes became transfixed on the wall and a kid about my age ready to clash with it. _

___ Hesitantly, I made my way to a boy who seemed to be waiting nonchalantly for his friend to get all the way through. "Excuse me," I caught his attention, waving my hand in front of his face. He was a darker-skinned boy with deep brown eyes. "D-Do you know where Platform nine and three quarters is?" I asked, hoping he was like me._

___ He nodded with a small smile pushing his cheeks towards his round eyes. "Certainly! All you have to do is run through that wall and you'll get there!" The expression on my face made him laugh. "Here, watch!" The boy placed himself in front of the wall, stared fixated at it, then dashed towards it. He disappeared in plain sight.__  
__ Shocked, I put myself in the same position as him, glance around me to make sure nobody was watching, and start making my way towards the wall. _What if I don't make it? What if I'm not meant to and I crash? _My questions were soon answered as my body twisted within the wall. _

___ "What'd I tell you? Here we are!" The voice that I had heard not too long ago greeted me as I opened my clenched eyelids. "You'd better hurry, the train's going to take off any minute!" The boy rushed off and gave his luggage to a conductor. I gazed at the beautiful scarlet train that stood before me. On the side it read: "__Hogwarts Express__" in bold, yellow letters. Realizing that the train was nearly ready, I quickly hand the same conductor my bag and my empty bird cage and follow my new friend._

___ I had taken Merry's cage just in case he was to return to Cecelia's letter later on. I was still expecting a reply though not exactly_ this _long. _

___ The boy was surprised that I had chased after him. "Well, come on!" he ushered me inside a compartment that sat one other boy. I nodded with thanks and hopped in, smiling at the student that sat lazily staring out the window. _

___ "Another first-year?" he asked with a goofy grin. I widened my smile in reply until his friend returned. "Me name's Seamus, Seamus Finnigan," he said, holding out a hand._

___ "S-Sam Winder," I stammered, meeting him halfway._

___ "And I'm Dean Thomas!" exclaimed the darker-skinned boy._

___ "Do I know you from somewhere?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at Seamus. "Your name sounds_ so _familiar."_

___ The pale, freckled-faced boy displayed an expression of thought but ended up shaking his head. "No, I think I'd remember you." His expression from before was replaced with his goofy grin again. "A Scott, huh? I'm Irish!" I giggled to myself, noting that he had been the very first to notice._


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly down into the cabin that I shared with the two other boys. It was traveling beyond the horizon, soon it would completely alleviate. Being in my first year and never had ridden in a train, it was quite an exciting experience. And might I say, I was loving every bit of it.

Dean and Seamus were both on a roll, laughing like they had been friends forever. "Do you know each other?" I had asked, cracking my shell just for them. "I mean, you act like you're brothers!"

They exchanged smiles then turned to me. "No," Dean replied simply. "I just met him on the platform. My mum didn't know exactly where to go, so his-" he pointed to Seamus, "-showed us where to go. Mum's a Muggle _apparently, whatever that is!"_

_Seamus nudged him harshly. "I already told you, Dean! It's a human...well, a non-wizard." Dean shrugged, looking as if he didn't care about Seamus's explanation. I had a feeling that he would be asking what it was again. "Me mam's a witch but me Da' didn't know!" A grin tripped over his strict expression. "A nasty shock to 'im!" Dean and I laughed at the mischievous look that Seamus gave. This boy didn't seem like the type my father would recommend but that made it all the more reason, didn't it?_

_"What about you?" said Dean after noticing how silent I was being._

_"Wha-?" I exclaimed, returning from my trance of the outside display._

_"Are your parents wizards or not?" Seamus cut off Dean, staring intently at me._

_I licked my lips, concentrating firmly on the subject for some reason. It took me a minute to actually process the question. Her disappearance really had an affect on me but I tried not to show it, especially in front of kids I had only just met. "Oh, well, they're purebloods like me." _

_I smiled convincingly and gazed back out the window. I did not want to speak too much more on the subject. Thankfully, they settled down after awhile. A castle was soon in sight, arising everyone from their peaceful drowsiness. "I-Is that it?" my voice cracked. _

_"Yup," someone replied, but it was not one of the first year boys. _

_Peeling myself away from the window, I eye an older boy who had stopped by. "Charlie?" I muttered a bit loudly. The three of them tilted their heads in confusion. _

_"What? Oh, I don't have time for this. First-years must report to Hagrid as soon as the train comes to a complete stop and the doors have opened. You won't miss him, I promise you." And with those last words he was off._

_My mind had displayed Charlie standing there for a moment. The red, curly hair, tall, slim, and freckles covering every square inch. But some of the features separated this boy from Charlie, there was no relation, I could tell. Besides, Charlie had no brothers, or at least that was what Mum told us. _

_"Are you coming, Sam?" asked Dean. He was standing at the door, Seamus had already left. I hadn't noticed the train had stopped and the whoops of joy that the students were making. _

_"O-Oh, yeah!" Standing up, I joined him and squeezed through the compacted corridor in which more students were filing into. The train ride was amazing but the bumps along the way made it hard to walk as we hopped out of the entryway. _

The ride did not last much longer than twenty minutes after that incident. The whole train was completely quiet, watching the outside world flash by just waiting for it to happen again. The air was considerably cold in Sam's compartment, leaving Sam no choice but to curl up inside of her robes. A hand flew to her back, and though she couldn't see, she knew it was Seamus's. He was the only one sitting next to her of course.

The train screeched to a halt, nearly tipping Sam into the floor. She immediately returned from her daze and stood up, glancing out the window to find Hogwarts standing blurrier than ever in the showered window. "You ready?" whispered Seamus, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Dean and Neville went to go catch a carriage before it starts rainin' too hard."

Sam nodded and bit her lip. "I suppose that means we'll be gettin' the rundown carriages, eh?"

Seamus laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that is if you don't hurry up! C'mon!" He tugged on her wrist and swung out of the cabin, Sam following him closely and not getting a chance to check who she had just ran into.

And it was a good thing she hadn't. Oliver Wood and his buddies were usually the last ones off the train, just messing around. She was hopelessly shy around all of them, especially the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver. Seamus had actually saved her the stammering explanation of why they had waited last minute also, not that she exactly _needed _to explain. Sam had always trouble talking to him, _especially_ since the end of last year.

The weather was just as bad as it was that morning, if not worse. Rain pellets pierced the students harshly as it poured down, it felt like tiny needles breaking the skin according to Sam. She almost couldn't take it and was glad when they finally climbed into the carriage. _How do the Thestrals take this? _Sam asked herself as she peered out the window. They were trotting perfectly fine outside, acting as if it was just another walk through the woods.

Sam sat on the opposite side of Seamus, both panting wildly. She sat in her own puddle freezing to death, squeezing as much water out of her robes as possible for when they arrived at the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Y-You, ok-kay?" stuttered Seamus, shivering precipitately.

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a look through the drops that dripped onto her forehead. "P-Peachy," squeaked Sam. "O-Of course not-t!"  
Seamus smiled and removed his top apparel, wringing it out onto the floor. "Bloody r-rain," he chuckled lightly and slid them back on.  
"You should've w-waited until we got ins-side," advised Sam. "I m-mean, you're only going to get-t wet again."

Seamus shrugged and attempted to mop the water onto the floor before sitting down again. "Eh, we've got a g-good ten, fifteen minutes before we get there. I'd rather not spend 'em being cold like you. I suggest you at least try and get the water from your robes."

With another roll of her eyes, Sam removed her robes and wrung them out just as Seamus had done. As she did so, Seamus stared-no, gazed at her. It scared Sam a little to see him so out of it but made her blush all the same. "May I ask what you are looking at?"

He shook his head rashly and blinked perpetually. "U-Uh, wha-? No, er, I mean, just you. I can't look at you?"

"No," Sam giggled, "you can't. It's forbidden."

Seamus sighed and playfully closed his eyes. "All right, fine."

Sam grinned and sat down, holding her robes in her hands. "I was only joking. You can open your eyes." She whapped him on the head freely. "Hey, we're here, open your eyes!"

Seamus's eyes immediately shot open and turned his head towards the window in search for the entrance. "You liar!" he blared, grinning wider than ever.

"It was the only way to get you to quit actin' a fool!"

"A fool? What happened to a _goof?_"

The pallid face of Sam's burnt a light scarlet as he mentioned that. She didn't exactly mean the names she called him, it was just to make fun. "Yes, well, you're a lot of things."

Seamus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I am, am I? Hm, well, I see how it is." He turned his head away and looked in the opposite direction of Sam. Of course he was only messing with her but Sam always had a soft heart. And when she thought she had gone too far, she would always come back and apologize, Seamus knew that.

"Oh, stop trying to make me feel guilty! _I'm _the victim here!" When he did not answer, Sam set her robes down and seated herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "_Seamus_..." she whispered innocently. "Don't be mad."

A small smile placed itself on Seamus as he stared out the window. Just as he thought she would do. He fixed his eyes on her long, blonde hair as she gazed kindly into his eyes. "I'm not mad," he murmured back.

"Then stop teasing me like that!" Sam swung a hand towards his stomach, receiving an _"Oomph!" _from Seamus. She stood up, this time reversing her anger at him.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" pleaded Seamus, seeing that she had gotten annoyed with him this time. "I was only kidding, come off it!"

A sudden smirk sealed itself upon Sam's cheeks. "And _I _take things too seriously?" Sam took him by the forearm and pulled him up just as the carriage had stopped. He had really_ grown _over the summer, she knew, she was taller than him last year. And his hair, well, it didn't have that awkward, direct cut across his forehead; it was like a _normal _haircut. _His eyes, are they bluer? No, shut up, Sam. _Whatever happened to him over the summer, Sam liked it. She couldn't help to admit it, and felt lucky to have met him in her first year.


End file.
